<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【AOS】(how can I live)  When we are parted（一发完，SKS无差，警告内详） by sea_cucumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291997">【AOS】(how can I live)  When we are parted（一发完，SKS无差，警告内详）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber'>sea_cucumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_cucumber/pseuds/sea_cucumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary：<br/>He's dead, Jim.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock, Saavik/Spock (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【AOS】(how can I live)  When we are parted（一发完，SKS无差，警告内详）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：<br/>1.有大量除SKS之外的感情描写，但某种意义上他们一直在一起。<br/>2.主要角色死亡，死透了，没得复活，可汗血创世星都没用。</p><p> 	都是黑喵诱导我写哒！别找我！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>到达新瓦肯的时候，Spock的状况比他的族人预估得好得多。虽然T'Pring*已经死于瓦肯星的毁灭，而且Spock也因忙于星联事务而没有进行任何瓦肯式的精神治疗。但他并没有表现出其他失去伴侣的瓦肯人在pon farr时期的糟糕状况。议会和祭司把这个归结为混血的结果，但Spock还是急需一个链接伴侣帮他过渡，况且瓦肯种族也需要更多的新生儿来拯救。<br/>
<br/>
<em>【*T’Pring：TOS里Spock的未婚妻，七岁订婚那种。】</em><br/>
<br/>
于是Spock找到了Saavik*。她是他在星联学院时候的瓦肯实习生，一个对人类社会熟悉的瓦肯女性，她因地球上的学业而幸运地躲过一劫，但她的伴侣与T'Pring一样不幸。Saavik也十分赞同他们结合，他们彼此欣赏，同意对方在大多数事情上的见解，并任职于同一机构，精神契合度也还算不错——毕竟瓦肯只剩下几万人，执着于找到t’hy’la并不符合逻辑。<br/>
<br/>
<em>【*Saavik：老版电影里Spock的实习生，在创世星Spock重生后的青少年期照顾他渡过pon farr，但官方没有说明如何照顾的，而且回到瓦肯之后她留在瓦肯和Spock的妈妈住在一起了，有一种推测就是她怀了Spock的孩子，所以我这里选了她。】</em><br/>
<br/>
Kirk，当然地，带着企业号的其他高级军官，参加了他的大副的婚礼，并给自己和全飞船争取了十天的假期（以带动新瓦肯的经济和旅游业，这是完全符合逻辑的）。在Spock和Saavik完成链接之后，Kirk代表企业号及地球祝福了这对新人，并在仪式结束后给了Spock一个来自地球朋友的结实的拥抱。然后他退回到老骨头身边，嘟囔着不知这里酒吧是否提供小朋友饮料之外的东西。Spock想要上去纠正他的舰长，热可可是符合瓦肯人生理特征的休闲饮品，但pon farr让他感到欲求不满，他需要回到妻子身边。于是Spock站回妻子身侧看着人群，手指寻找到妻子的指尖，但不适感却更加强烈。Spock把这个当作一个好的征兆——简单的触碰会就可以增强pon farr带来的生理欲望，这说明他们的链接十分稳契合。<br/>
<br/>
登岸假期的倒数第二天，Kirk已经带领着Scotty，Sulu和Chekov回到企业号做启航前的准备工作，Uhura和老骨头则会在下午时候随着第二批登陆人员回来。就在他们讨论中立区附近的小行星带和宇宙电磁风暴下的传送定位的时候，Kirk收到了Spock的登舰请求。Saavik在瓦肯毁灭后就失去了对宇宙航行的兴趣，而Spock想继续他的大副工作。<br/>
<br/>
启航一个月后，Spock收到了Saavik已有身孕的通知，Kirk再次给了他人类的拥抱，并着手安排行程，让Spock可以赶上一年半后*的预产期回新瓦肯。Spock感谢他的舰长为他做的一切，同时婉拒了Kirk的教父提案，但也承诺下一个孩子将会以Jim命名。一年零三个月的时候，Spock接到妻子早产的消息，瓦肯医生仍旧以混血作为答案，幸好母子平安。因为任务在身，他们仍按照原定时间返回新瓦肯，Spock与长子进行了简单的链接后就匆匆启航。这次的归家之后的航程，Spock开始不合逻辑地更加享受链接的温暖。即使远在千里，他的妻儿也会通过链接来安抚他的精神。<br/>
<br/>
<em>【*怀孕一年半：我也不知瓦肯人怀多久，我编的。】</em><br/>
<br/>
五年任务结束后，Spock拒绝了Kirk的邀请，主动申请调职新瓦肯，与妻子同住。Kirk和其他船员则回到地球，着手新的五年任务。新五年任务的第三年，Spock的女儿出生了，他遵守诺言给她命名为T’Jamie，Kirk也在给新瓦肯送补给的时候顺道拜访了他们。女儿的出生和这次老友的拜访让行政事务缠身的Spock得到极大程度的放松。在企业号准备启航时，Spock对即将回到工作岗位产生了不适感，他甚至想要申请回到企业号就职——如果不是他无法接受和t’hy’la分离的话。<br/>
<br/>
第二次五年任务的最后一年，企业号在返航途中再次取道新瓦肯做 短暂地登岸休假。Kirk带着他当时的律师女友来拜访Spock一家。彼时Spock已经从行政职务调去科研职务，Saavik也在上次pon farr中再次怀孕。但Spock对Kirk的新女友并无好感，她争强好胜的个性有很大概率会给Kirk带来麻烦。Saavik从丈夫的链接里读到了那些不合逻辑的烦躁，在会面时候通过链接安抚着自己的半人类丈夫。事实上，Spock的推测是符合逻辑的，在Kirk与她分手一年半之后，这位律师女士确实因为一项伪造的指控在军事法庭上指责Kirk。<br/>
<br/>
第三次五年任务里Kirk和企业号只在新瓦肯停留了一次，Kirk匆忙地祝贺Spock第三个孩子的出生，并送给Spock夫妇一个锡制雕塑作为结婚十周年礼物。Spock对着Kirk挑眉，无声地诉说用特定材质来表达结婚时长是非常没有逻辑的行为。Kirk则给了Spock一个更加没有逻辑且人类的拥抱，告诉他这是来自人类的祝福。Saavik则拿着雕像仔细欣赏，然后把它摆放在客厅的装饰架上。Spock看着爱妻，满足感充满他的精神。<br/>
<br/>
第四个五年任务迟迟没有开始，Kirk似乎决定不再远航。Spock在期间陪同外交任务的妻子拜访过一次地球，Kirk尽地主之谊欢迎了他们一家，还邀请了他们去乡下小屋度假。Spock的孩子们很喜欢地球上的猫科动物，T‘Jamie和她哥哥Amanda不知从哪里搞来一只美洲狮幼崽恳求父母让他们收养，他们牙牙学语的小妹妹跟在后面拽着小动物的尾巴。Kirk为此笑得快要断气；他们一起花了很久才找到那只愤怒的美洲狮妈妈；Spock则向孩子们承诺可以拥有一只正规途径取得的宠物。在他们准备离开Kirk家的那天下午，Kirk送给孩子们一只真正的地球宠物猫。Saavik对小猫展现出了非常不符合逻辑的喜爱，Spock在临别的惯例拥抱时脑袋里充满里爱意。<br/>
<br/>
然后Kirk又去远航了，带着更多年轻的新面孔。Sulu拥有了他自己的飞船和五年任务，Chekov去做了他的大副；Bones忙于一个新晋盟友星球的疫苗研究，要任务一年后才会归队企业号；Uhura在启航第二年和大副Scotty在飞船上完婚；新来的安多里亚科学官员的暴脾气几次给他们惹出麻烦；80%重力的殖民地长大的人类舵手比起其他人类高大许多却个性温和。当然，Kirk按照惯例再次邀请了Spock做大副，但Spock仍旧选择留在新瓦肯进行科研工作，和他的t’hy’la一起生活。<br/>
<br/>
第四个五年任务似乎异常忙碌且危险，克林贡人几度越过中立区，罗慕兰人则时不时搞点乱子，本来探索为主的企业号几乎变成了一艘军舰。而每一次冲突都让Spock不合逻辑地感到心有余悸，有时候他甚至为了企业号的安危无法进入冥想，只有靠链接里传来的平静和安抚来获得一丝喘息。直到五年任务的第四年，Spock才收到企业号要途经新瓦肯的消息。Spock已经很久没有见过他的挚友了，连Saavik都对他们的造访预约产生了不合逻辑的期待。<br/>
<br/>
一个工作日的午休时候，Spock一边思考着刚刚实验的数据，一边喝着瓦肯茶。虽然昨日的冥想依旧不顺利，但链接让他的精神感到坚定而安宁，孩子们在学校读书，Saavik在她的办公地点工作，一切都如此顺利。然后，忽然地，Spock脑中的精神链接剧烈颤抖了一下，一大部分暖意变成了一片空白。Spock为此瞳孔放大，他的学生挑起眉毛看着他。Spock则迅速安顿学生继续上午的工作，飞奔到科研院附属学校确认孩子们的安全，然后开着飞艇去了找Saavik。现在Spock有99.7%确定是Saavik出事了，他的通讯器哔哔响个不停，但花时间停下来接听或查看是不合逻辑的。当他冲进妻子办公室，却看到她毫发无伤，表情凝重。<br/>
<br/>
Spock觉得冷，精神链接上巨大的空洞令他感到恶心，但他的t’hy’la还在眼前，这令他不解。Saavik双手扶着丈夫的两臂，像安抚幼年的孩子一样安抚他，告诉他她已经和上司告假，她会陪伴他渡过的云云。Spock只觉得越发不适和迷茫，他全身都抑制不住地战栗，用断续的语句询问妻子发生了什么。Saavik看起来没有预料到这个问题，她先是挑起一只眉毛，然后轻缓地，小幅度地摇摇头，摸出丈夫的PADD塞给他。<br/>
<br/>
Spock打开PADD，才看到Saavik和Dr. McCoy分别发送给他的，Jams T Kirk的死讯。<br/>
<br/>
Fin.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者后记：<br/>@batcat 她诱发的我脑洞，怪她x<br/>晚上发了这篇，过了零点就收到了好消息，怎么想都是发刀子攒人品xxxxxxxxxx</p><p>这篇是一个为时已晚的故事。kirk从一开始就是spock的t'hy'la，但spock一直以为是妻子。很遗憾spock最后是以这种形式知道真相。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>